Nack and Psycho Main Series Cast
Well, I decided to relocate casts here due to DA getting full on DA journals. Here you go, hope you like them: =Nack and Psycho Main Series= Main Characters *Sam-Nack the Weasel (Sonic) *Max-Psycho (WFRR) *Unseen Commissioner-Commissioner Gordon (Batman) *Boscoe-Apu (Simpsons) *Jimmy Two-Teeth-Rat King/Django (Care Bears: Nutcracker Suite/Ratatouille) (Django will represent the Rat King's younger self) *Flint Paper-Jimmy Kudo (Detective Conan) Who Framed Buster Bunny *Eddie Valiant-Nack (mainly) & Psycho *Roger Rabbit-Buster Bunny (TTA) (Makes other appearances or MOA) *Santino-Jimmy Kudo *Jessica Rabbit-Babs Bunny (TTA) (MOA) *Dolores-Rouge the Bat (Sonic) (MOA) *Judge Doom-Scourge the Hedgehog/Metal Sonic (Sonic) *Toon Patrol-Fiona Duplicate & Fearsome Four (Predator Hawk, Sgt. Simian, Flying Frog, and Lightning Lynx) (Sonic) *Marvin Acme-Scott Armington (Charles' OC) *RK Maroon-Thaddius Plotz (Animaniacs) (Also appears in What's New Him) *Bugs Bunny & Mickey Mouse-The Warners (Animaniacs) *Donald Duck-Eric Cartman (SP) *Daffy Duck-Bart Simpson (Simpsons) *Benny the Cab-Plucky Duck (TTA) (MOA) *Extra w/ Plucky 'til Porky Role-Hampton (TTA) (MOA) *Lena Hyena-Elmyra (TTA) *Tweety Bird-Remains the Same *Angelo-Control Freak (Teen Titans) *Bongo-Gorilla Grodd (DC) *Betty Boop-Honey (WB: TTA Incarnation) *Droopy-Byron (TTA) *Raoul-Mr. Director (Animaniacs) *Film Editor-Loud Kiddington (Histeria) *Two Workers-Tidus & Wakka (FF10) (Toon Versions) *Dumbo-Simba (Lion King) *Fantasia Ostrich-Overdrive Ostrich (Megaman X) *Heinretta Hippo-Tillie (Cats Don't Dance) *Toon Frog-Captain Ginyu as a Frog (DBZ) *Man with Sax-Cody (TDI) *Kids on Tram-Hayner, Pence, & Olette (KH) *Mailman-Herman Post (Garfield) *Mute Man-Snoopy (Peanuts) *African Veteran-Apu (Simpsons) *Jobless Man-Setzer (FF6) *Octopus in Bar-Tentacruel (Pokemon) *Yosamite Sam-Montana Max (TTA) *Officers in ACME Factory-Lou and Eddie (Simpsons) *Detective-Richard Moore (Detective Conan) *Man Taking Evidence-Professor Frink (Simpsons) *Shoes-Chao (Sonic) *Girl with Baby Herman-Mitzi (TTA) *Humming Birds-Girlfeathers (Animaniacs) *Witch-Gruntilda (Banjo-Kazooie) *Goofy-Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Pinnochio-Wooldoor Sockbat (Drawn Together) *Big Bad Wolf-Mindy (Animaniacs) *Sylvester-Furball (TTA) *Woody Woodpecker-Gogo Dodo (TTA) *Tinkerbell-Poof (FOP) *Extras-Sarah (Disney/WFRR OC) (MOA), Shirley the Loon, Fifi LaFume (TTA) (MOA), and Goodfeathers (Animaniacs) The Insane Mansion *Dave Miller-Swiper the Fox (Dora) (MOA) *Syd-Plucky Duck (TTA) *Michael F. Stoppe-Tai Kamiya (Digimon) *Wendy Wells-Sora Takenouchi (Digimon) *Bernard Bernoulli-Rodent the Squrrel (Conker) (MOA) *Razor-Gwen (TDI) *Jeff Woodie-Geoff (TDI) *Sandy-Mina Mongoose (Sonic) (MOA) *Dr. Fred-Ze Professor (Conker) (MOA) *Nurse Edna-Kayla Von Kriplespac (Sonic/Conker OC) *Weird Ed-Calamity Coyote (TTA) (MOA) *Dead Cousin Ted-Slimer (Ghostbusters) *Green Tentacle-Skooge (Zim) (MOA) *Purple Tentacle-Zim (Zim) (MOA) *The Murderous Purple Slimy Meteor-Almighty Tallest Red & Almighty Tallest Purple (Zim) (Also appears in Day of the Irkin) *Meteor Police-Commander Feral (Swat Kats) *Mark Eteer-Dib (Zim) (MOA) *Weird Ed's Hamster-Snowball (Pinky & the Brain) *Chuck the Plant-Audrey II (Little Shop of Horrors) Tune Squad *Frank Dreben-Nack & Psycho (Sonic & WFRR) *Captain Ed Hocken-Mickey, Donald, & Goofy (Classic Disney) (MOA) *Officer Norberg-Don Karnage (Talespin) (MOA) *Johnny the Snitch-Strong Bad (Homestar) *Al-Jack Skellington (NBC) *Abraham Lincoln-Dende Lee (Cyberchase/Juniper Lee OC) *Ted Olson-Gyro Gearloose (DuckTales) *Sally Drecker-Raven Deatholme/Mystique (X-Men) *Ralph Twice-Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Mrs. Twice-Jackie (Older) (Cyberchase) *Jim Johnson-Trunks (DBZ) *Billy-Nemo (Little Nemo) *Pete Preussing-Felix the Cat (Felix) *Been-Poindexter (Felix) *Lorne Greene-Jussonic (Author) *Dr. Roland Zubatsky-Magneto (X-Men) *Miss Frincell-Miss Whoops (Mr. Men) *Short Cop-Officer Short Shrift (Phantom Tollbooth) *Joe Surlov-Sabertooth (X-Men) *Sergeant Take-Her-Away-Cyclops (X-Men) *Sergeant Booker-Wolverine (X-Men) *Priest-Wooldoor Sockbat (Drawn Together) *Montague Martin-Giovanni (Pokemon) *Buddy Brigs-Goku (DBZ) *Mary-Serena Tsukino (SM) *Saul Cooper-Paul (Pokemon) *Luca Burnett-Android 17 (DBZ) *The Champ-Vegeta (DBZ) *Fighter Mike Fights-El Rey (Mucha Lucha) *Mike Schultz-Lonestar (Mucha Lucha) *George Stanford Brown-Charles Muntz (Up) *Surgeon-Dr. Nick (Simpsons) *Confused poker player-Fu Dog (Jake Long) *Other Poker Players-Carface & Killer (ADGTH) *Katie (kid in lab)-Camille (Little Nemo) *Girls Jumproping-Sherri and Terri (Simpsons) *Mary's dog-Beethoven (Beethoven) *'The man I married'-Darian Chiba (SM) *Couple of tramps-Rita & Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Robert Goulet-Benton Tarantella (Courage) *Tommy Lasorda: Bo Jackson (Pro Stars) *Warner Burton-Mr. Morebucks (PPG) *Terri Burton-Princess (Older) (PPG) *Thames-The Red Guy (Cow & Chicken) *Kingsley Addison-Vultureman (Thundercats) *The Mime-Dee Dee (Dexter's Lab) (She was a mime in the Clowning episode) *Charlotte Burton-Sakura Morebucks (PPG OC) *Prisoner waving gun around-Mojo Jojo (PPG) *William Shatner-Captain James T. Kirk (Star Trek) *Joyce Brothers-Terra (Teen Titans) *Eddie Casales-Scourge the Hedgehog (Sonic) (MOA) *Lana Casales-Alicia Acorn (Sonic) (MOA) *Mimi Du Jour-Fiona the Fox (Sonic) (MOA) *Judge J. Oliver Maxwell-Judge Roy Spleen (Billy & Mandy) (returns in Big Boogie Adventure~NAP Style & Keeper of the Reaper~NAP Style) *John Symington-Yosamite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Ricardo (Mentioned)-Bubs (Homestar) *Dutch Gunderson-Chairface Chipendale (before he had a chair head) (Tick) *Florence Henderson-Giselle (Enchanted) *Leo & Rocky-Rocky & Mugsy (Looney Tunes) *Butcher-Barry the Chopper (FMA) *Pet Owner-Diego (Dora) *Day Care Lady-Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) *Jill-Sasami (Tenchi) *Disfigured Person-Timmy (SP) *Sergeant-Dib (Zim) *Man with Ox-Vash (Trigun) *Dutch's Cat-Lucifer (Cinderella) *Stella-Ima Goodlady/Sedusa (PPG) *Stella's Dog-Muttski (Sonic) *Fireman-Fire Chief (Ren & Stimpy) *Dutch's Dog-Bea (DBZ) *Doves-Girlfeathers (Animaniacs) *William Conrad-Strong Sad (Homestar) *Dick Clark-Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *Vic-General Immortus (Teen Titans) *Veronica Rivers-Madame Rouge (Teen Titans) *Nicky MeBean-Coach Z (Homestar) *Lester the ventriloquist dummy-Scarface (Batman) *Jerry Layne-Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist (Batman) *Joey Koldys-Riku (KH) *Don the Coroner-Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) *Willy the Frenchman-The Brain and Monsieur Mallauh (Teen Titans) *Crying Judy Doll-Numbah 86 (Toy Form) (KND) Hit the Road *Scientist-Invader Zim (Zim) *Trisha, the ex-Gaz (Zim) (MOA) *Talking Cat-Meowth (Pokemon) *Snucky Members-Strong Bad & Strong Sad (Homestar) *Burt Kushman-Squidward (Spongebob) *Shep Kushman-Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob) *Fire Breather-Zuko (Avatar) *Conroy Bumpus-Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) *Lee-Harvey-Max (Cats Don't Dance) *Carny Member-Tracy (Pokemon) *Evelyn Morrison-Juniper Lee (Juniper Lee) (also appears with Sora) *Doug the Moleman-Wooldoor Sockbat (Drawn Together) *Shuv-Oohl-Herbert (Family Guy) *Trixie-Tikal (Sonic) *Bruno the Bigfoot-Eduardo (Fosters) *Bigfoots-Imaginary Friends (plus Wilt, Coco, and Bloo) (Fosters) *Golf Course Owner-Luigi Mario (Mario) *Museum Curator-Mr. Persnickety (Mr. Men) *Chef-Le Quack (Courage) *Cursing Indian-Fowlmouth (TTA) *Fisherman-Mr. Bump (Mr. Men) *Reception Lady at Mystery Vortex-Florence (Atlantis) *Alien-Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) (Also appears in Double Kiss, Double Bang) *Cleaning Robot-MO (Wall-E) *Bigfoot Bouncer-New Guy (Fosters) *Gardening Woman-Muriel Bagge (Courage) *Robotic T-Rex-Rex (TS) *Mammoth Robot-Mammothmon (Digimon) *Kid in Line-Seifer Almsey (FF8/KH) *Instructor-Alice (Superjail) *Vanuatoo-Mr. Herriman (Fosters) *Vanuatoo's Wife-Frankie Foster (Fosters) *Talking animal heads-Sly Cooper's Gang & Appa (Sly Cooper & Avatar Respectively) *John Muir-Norm Abram (Live Carpenter/Freakazoid) A Mouse King Movie *Goofy-Hiram the Mouse King (Nutcracker Prince) (MOA) *Max-Mickey Mouse (mainly) & Donald Duck (Disney) *Pete-Professor Ratigan (Great Mouse Detective) *PJ-Ken Ichijouchi (as a rat) (Digimon 02) (MOA) *Roxanne-Minnie Mouse (mainly) & Daisy Duck (Disney) *Bobby-Davis Motomiya (Digimon 02) *Stacy-Kari Kamiya (Digimon) *Principal Mazur-Wacky Weasel (Bonkers) & Xion (as a rat) (KH) *Miss Maples-Tillie (Cats Don't Dance) *Powerline-Buddy (A Pup Named Scooby Doo) *Bigfoot-Gossamer (Looney Tunes) *Teen Asking Roxanne-Mortimer Mouse (Disney) *Lester the Possum-Baloney (Animaniacs) *Mime-Mime (Animaniacs) *Mickey & Donald (Cameo)-Sam & Max (Sam & Max) *Bus Driver-Ms. Crabtree (SP) *Students: Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle (Harry Potter), Control Freak (Teen Titans), Tyler, Owen, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Lindsey, Harold (TDI), Vicky (FOP), Michael (Cartoon All Stars), Bernard (Maniac Mansion), Sam Mason (DP), & Henrietta (SP) *Announcer-Meathook (Monkey Island) *Buford, Beulah, and Mordecai-The Buddy Bears (Garfield) *Woman Singing With Powerline-Britney Britney *Roxanne's Dad-Bongo (WFRR) (as a bodyguard) *Extras-Goofy (minor appearance) (Disney), Nack, Rouge, Scratch, Grounder, & Coconuts (latter 3 MOA) (Sonic), Psycho (WFRR), Sarah (WFRR OC), and Count Batula (Conker) (MOA) Furry Gun *Jane Spencer-Rouge & Sarah (Sonic and my Disney/WFRR OC) *Detective Nordberg-Don Karnage (Talespin) (MOA) *Vincent Ludwig-Wilson Fisk/the Kingpin (Marvel Comics) *Wilma Nordberg-Lula (WFRR OC) *Mayor Barkley-Galactic Grand Councilwoman (Lilo and Stitch) *Pahpshmir-Scott (SP) *Queen Elizabeth II-Queen Aleena, Sonic the Hedgehog, & Sonia the Hedgehog (Sonic) *Weird Al" Yankovic-Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Leslie Maier-Miss Piggy (Muppets) *Stephanie-Kate Hino (SM/GMD OC) (MOA) *Pier 32 Dockman-Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Nurse 2-Miss Chatterbox (Mr. Men) *Truck Driver-Spanky Hamm (Drawn Together) *Driving Instructor-Mr. Nervous (Mr. Men) *Muammar al-Qaddafi-Osama Bin Ladin (Family Guy Version) *Man in Stadium Crowd who thinks Frank is Enrico-Digit LeBoid (Cyberchase) *Enrico Pallazo-Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Stadium Head Usher-Mr. Strong (Mr. Men) *Vincent's thug-Bullseye (Marvel) *Other Thugs of Vincent's-Other Marvel Foes *Victoria (Mentioned)-Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic) *Some Guy (Mentioned)-Antoine De Coolote]] (Sonic) *Doctor Alfred-Manic the Hedgehog (Sonic) *Secretary Dominique-Shirley the Loon (TTA) *Officer with Megaphone-Mr. Noisy (Mr. Men) *Victim Pulled out of Car-Princess Clara (Drawn Together) *Shooter in Meat Factory-Android 19 (DBZ) *Matthew (Officer)-Minnie & Daisy *Man and Woman at Party-Scourge & Fiona *Kilner (Mentioned)-Uncle Harry (Chipmunks) *Curt Gowdy-Mr. Happy (Mr. Men) *Jim Palmer-Miss Sunshine (Mr. Men) *Tim McCarver-Dan Anchorman (Animaniacs) *Dick Vitale-Mr. Silly (Mr. Men) *Mel Allen-Mr. Clumsy (Mr. Men) *Dick Enberg-Mr. Cheerful (Mr. Men) *Dr. Joyce Brothers-Nurse Joy (Pokemon) Furry Gun 2 1/2 *Quentin Hapsburg-Lex Luthor (Superman) *Dr. Albert S. Meinheimer-Dr. Scratchensniff (Animaniacs) *Earl Hacker-The Chameleon (AB) *Commissioner Anabell Brumford-Argit (Ben 10 Alien Force) (MOA) *Hector Savage-Mr. Strong (Mr. Men) *Terence Baggett-Matt (Cyberchase) *Donald Fenswick-Mr. Stubborn (Mr. Men) *Arthur Dunwell-Harry Potter *President George Bush-Danny Cat (Cats Don't Dance) *First Lady Barbara Bush-Sawyer Cat (Cats Don't Dance) *Chief of Staff John Sununu-Chief Kanickey (Bonkers) *Winnie Mandela-Kairi (KH) *Blues Singer at Blue Note Club-Blues Brothers *Mrs. Redmond-Tifa (FF7/KH) *Crackhouse Cop-Officer Barbrady (SP) *Police Station Thug-Vexen (KH) *Mariachi-Mexican Mice (Speedy, Slowpoke, Pablo, & Fernando) (Looney Tunes) *TV Reporter-Kent Brockman (Simpsons) (also appears in Psycho's Artichoke) *Barbecue Dad-Destructo Dad (KND) *Barbecue Mom-Mega Mom (KND) *Hexagon Oil Commercial Announcer-Oxymoron Announcer (Sheep) *Mel Tormé-Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) (It's to reference the Night of the Living Duck episode) *Zsa Zsa Gabor-Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Spec ops Soulja-Cree Lincoln (KND) *Eddie Murphy-Donkey (Shrek) *Busty Female Shop Assistant-Jessica Rabbit (WFRR) *Sex Shop Assistant-Eudiel (SM) *Sam the piano player-Schroder (Peanuts) *Banquet Doorman-Crusher (Looney Tunes) *Explosion Thug 1-General Skarr (Billy & Mandy) (also appears in Big Boogey Adventure~NAP Style) *Explosion Thug 2-Bombman (Megaman) *Banquet Lady-Sailor Lead Crow (SM) *Banquet Woman 1-Sailor Iron Mouse (SM) *Waiter at the Blues Club-Waiter from Simpsons ep Boy Who Knew Too Much (Simpsons) Sam & Max TV Series *Darla "The Geek" Gugenheek-Inez (Cyberchase) (MOA) *Sam's Grandmother, Ruth-Kayla Von Kriplespac (Sonic/Conker OC) *Hurtsod-Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) (MOA) *Hurtsod's Minions-Sleuth & Drago (Sonic) *The Warden-Professor Genius (Little Nemo) *Lorne, the Friend for Life-Control Freak (Teen Titans) *Lactose the Intolerant-Barbecuor (Dial M for Monkey) *Mack Salmon-Chairface Chippendale (Tick) *Dangly Deeber-Gadget Boy (Gadget Boy & Heather) *Evil Dangly Deeber-Gadget Boy Clone (Gadget Boy & Heather) *Butch the refrigerator repair man-Master Crane (KFP) *Hudson the other repair man-Mr. Nervous (Mr. Men) *Iggins the last repair man-Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) (MOA) *"The Thing"-Muk (Pokemon) *The School Teacher, Ms. Gibbons-Ms. Keane (PPG) *The Class-Pokey Oaks Kindergarten & Powerpuff Girls (PPG) (latter also appears in Lumpkins Movie) *The New Guinea Pigs-Hamsters (Hamtaro) *The Rubber Pants Commandos-Espio the Chameleon & Charmy Bee (Sonic) *The Rat Mayor-Ratty (Ichabod & Mr. Toad/Wind in the Willows) *Benny, The Rat Shopkeeper-Jaq (Cinderella) The "Henderson kid"-Jenner (Secret of NIMH) *The "Henderson kid's" partner in crime-Azula as a mouse (Avatar) *Rat Scientist-Basil (GMD) *The Itty-bitty Earth Roach"-Hopper (Bug's Life) *Muskie-The Krakken (POTC) *Crazy Old Man Survivor-Abraham "Grandpa" Simpson (Simpsons) *The Mad Thespian-Ratigan (GMD) (MOA) *Hera-Mirage (Aladdin) *Zeus-Katz (Courage) *The Diner Owner-Courtney (TDI) (Also appears in Day of the Irkin) *An Unknown Faun-Bambi's Mom (Bambi) *Aphrodite-Charity as a Cat (Histeria!) *A Harpy-Belladonna (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Nanette-Rita (Animaniacs) *Babette-Penelope Cat (Looney Tunes) *Evette-Master Tigress (KFP) *Miss Tennessee-Yzma (Emperor's New Groove) *Cupid-Cupid]] (FOP) *A Wayne Newton impersonator-Father Time (Histeria!) *The Mole Men Leader-Sheriff of Nottingham (Disney's Robin Hood) *The Mole Men-Random Cartoon/Game Wolves *The Mole Women-Brandy Harrington and Random Cartoon/Game Wolves & Dogs (Brandy: Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Octupus-Tentacruel (Pokemon) *Melvin Hargraves-Terrence (Fosters) *The Street Hawker-Technus (DP) *"John" the alligator-John the Totodile/Feraligatr (Pokemon) *"Arvo"-Slips (MGPAM) *The "Lord of the Park"-Sylvester (LT) *Sergeant Brown-Valchir (Kung Fu Panda) (also appears in Rini) *Evil Dangly Deever's gang-Spidra, Boris the Vulture and her minions (Gadget Boy & Heather) *Professor Sydney "Shotenfroida" and his team-President President Skroob & his girls (Spaceballs) *The President in 1998-Danny Cat (Cats Don't Dance) *Kent Standit-Shou Tucker (FMA) *The Slothmart Grocer-Fanboy (Freakazoid!) *Dr. Disfunctio Cerberi-Dr. Hamsterviel (Lilo & Stitch) *Max's Tail-Psycho's Straitjacket *Mary Shelly-Raven (Teen Titans) *William Butler Yeats-Bartleby]] (Sonic) *Lord Biden-Chaz Finster]] (Rugrats/AGU) (He was a bit snooty when he was rich once) *Gary's Parents-Harold]] & Gladys]] (Billy & Mandy) *Gary-Billy (Billy & Mandy) (MOA) *The Pincher-Omnidroid (Incredibles) *The Amorous Car Thieves-Greed & Martel (FMA) *The President's family-Sawyer Cat & Oliver Cat (Cats Don't Dance & Oliver and Company) *"Locks"-Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *The Two Silver-suited Aliens-Organization Members (Axel, and Larxene) (KH) *Ms. Honeybunny-Amy Rose (Sonic) (MOA) *Mr. Harry Monkeyfeatures-Donkey Kong (Mario/DKC) *"Snowball"-Shark (Little Mermaid) *The Dreaded Larvo-Martian Queen (Duck Dodgers) *"Peter Lorre"-Morocco Mole (Secret Squirrel) *Larvo's Lackeys-Martian Droids & Instant Martians (Duck Dodgers & Looney Tunes Respectively) *Jojo-Chowder (Chowder) *The Pigmedus Family-Wilt & 2 Random Imaginary Friends (Fosters) *Jojo's Parents-Mung Daal, Schnitzel, & Truffles (Chowder) *The Swedish Passengers and Crew-Alan Matthews (Jus' Rugrats/AGU OC) & Cree Lincoln (KND) *The Uglions-The Yolkions (Jimmy Neutron) *The Narrator from the Uglions episode-Narrator (PPG) *Sergeant Stone-Sarge (Conker) (Returns in Toyland) *Colonel Corn-Hercule Satan (DBZ) (Returns in Toyland) *Sergeant Blip-Vector the Crocodile (Sonic) *Muddsky-MegaSeadramon (Digimon) *Victims in Uglions-Rodrick Rat & Rubella Rat (TTA) *Elder Ape-Spidermonkey (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Chief Ape-Jake Spidermonkey (MGPAM) Comics *Dr. Fritz Nunkie-Voldemort (Harry Potter) *Cult members-Death Eaters (HP) *Sacred Lord Domasadito-??? *Woman crook was harassing/proposing to with a knife-Belle (Beauty & the Beast) *Crook who was harassing/proposing to a woman with a knife-Gaston (Beauty & the Beast) *Purse snatcher-LeFou (Beauty & the Beast) *UPDATE: Woman that crook has snatch-Sally (Nightmare Before Christmas) *Annoyed motorcycle cop-Vladimir Grizzlikoff (Darkwing Duck) *Hungry guys by building-Vultures (Jungle Book) *Owner of Weasel on a Stick Cart-??? *Drivers of carriage that Sam and Max has swiped-??? *Kid whose bike Sam has 'borrowed'-??? *Plane terrorist in the first comic-Osama Bin Laden (South Park version) *Flight attendant-??? *Mr. Watson and the other flunky-Rocky & Mugsy (Looney Tunes) (They make more sense if you read Tune Squad) *Freaky clown-Krusty the Clown (Simpsons) *Hot Dog Stand Vendor-Vendor from Oliver & Company *Various (unnamed) family members-Ze Professor, Calamity Coyote, and various weasels (Conker, TTA, & Misc Disney Cartoons with some OCs) *"Ma & Pa"-Ma Bear & Pa Bear (with Junior Bear as an extra) (Looney Tunes) *Auntie Alice-Endive (Chowder) *The pirates-The Pi-Rats (CDRR) *Ratzo-Chip n Dale (Disney) *Ratzo's Crew-Rescue Rangers (CDRR) *Hoodlum trying to hold up "Ma & Pa"-??? *Biker gang-??? *Old couple that the bikers were harassing-??? *Long haired owner of the tourist attraction with the Manatee-??? *Manatee-My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Cast *Gentle Gasses repairman-??? *The Beast-Heinrich von Marzipan as the Chocolate monster (KND) *Thieving hoodlum hiding in the car Sam and Max were borrowing in 'Beast from the Cereal Aisle'-Amin "Butterfingers" Moolah (Aladdin) *Woman that Max was scaring and her dog-Anita & Perdia (101 Dalmatians) *Kids Riding on Beast-Numbahs 2-5 (KND) *Slothmart employee that Max stuffed into a cart-Squeaky Voiced Teen (Simpsons) *Mother who wanted to get Fruit Loops and her daughter-Helen Parr and Jack-Jack (reincarnated) (Incredibles) *Man that Max squirted with water hose-Elmer Fudd (LT) *Tris Martinez (Mentioned)-??? *Someone who is mistaken as Tris Martinez-Coco LaBouche (Rugrats) *Superfly-Master Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) *Skullhead-??? *Kids in 'The Kids Take Over'-??? *Woman who claims to have given birth to a hybrid alien child-Lois Lane (DC) *Aliens in 'Nice Wind to Java'-Vogans (Hitchhiker's Guide) *Bartender in 'Fair Wind to Java'-??? *Egyptians-??? *Pirates in first Adventurer Comic-Cursed Pirates (POTC) *Adolf Hitler-Ozai (Avatar) *Nazi scientists-Calamitious (Jimmy Neutron), Drakken (Kim Possible), Lobe]] (Freakazoid), Technus (though alive) (DP), Hugo Strange (Batman), Doofensmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) and Doctor Woe (LT) *Bathesphere-??? *Stormtroopers in Star Wars parody comic strips-Team Galactic (Pokemon) *Igor-Angry Scientist (Sheep) *Frankenstein's Monster-Clome (Sheep in the Big City) *Tattoo lady-??? *Fiddler Crab-Pepe Le Pew (LT) *Audience-Looney Tunes & Disney Casts *Fiddler Crab's wife and children-Penelope (LT) & Half Skunks (OC) *Cheetah-Banzai, Shenzi, & Ed (Lion King) *Angry zebras-Mad Giraffes (Rocko) *Saint Peter-Link (Zelda) *One of the cowboys in the Outlaws comic strip-??? *Ghost pirate captain-Davy Jones (POTC) *Ghost Crew-Davy Jones' Crew (POTC) *Various kids in 'Belly of the Beast'-Cast of All Grown Up *Mr. Ahtoo-Dr. Calico (Bolt) *Nigel the Hook (from the Sam and Max webcomic)-Dr. Eggman (Sonic) *Woman in Sam's dream in 'The Big Sleep'-Rouge *Sir Kenneth Blattodea-Ray Palmer/The Atom (DC *Nurse in 'The Big Sleep'-Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *British waitress-McGonagle (Harry Potter) *Mr. Sticky-Jolly Olly/Willie (Hey Arnold) *Mailman-Willie Lumpkin]] (Fantastic 4) *Cheap Thugs-Sleuth, Drago (Sonic), Dash, & Kwan (DP) *Bingo-Thumper (Bug's Life) *Rat Officer Arresting Henderson-Gus (Cinderella) Day of the Irkin *Laverne-Mandy]] (Billy & Mandy) (MOA) *Hoagie-Duncan]] (TDI) (Also appears in Dysfunction of the Cats) *Betsy Ross-Betsy Ross]] (Time Squad) *George Washington-George Washington]] (FOP) *Benjamin Franklin-Benjamin Franklin]] (Ben & Me: A Disney Short) *Red Edison-JusSonic as a weasel *Thomas Jefferson-Thomas Jefferson]] (FOP) *John Hancock-John Hancock]] (FOP) *IRS Agents-Chuckles the Silly Piggy]] & Yamaki]] (Dave the Barbarian & Digimon Tamer Respectively) *Human Catcher Tentacle-Random Irkin (Zim) *Kennel Guard Tentacle-Random Irkin (Zim) *Hotel Maid-Miss Helpful]] (Mr. Men) *Doctor Tentacle-Laarb]] (Zim) *Harold-Mr. Slave]] (SP) *Human Show Registration Tentacle-Spleen]] (Zim) *Snoring fat man-Peter Griffin]] (Family Guy) *Dwayne-SJ-ToongamerG]] *Weird Ed's new hamster-Oxnard]] (Hamtaro) *Talking horse-Cyril]] (Ichabod & Mr. Toad) *Ned Edison-Phineas]] as a weasel (Phineas & Ferb) *Jed Edison-Ferb]] as a weasel (Phineas & Ferb) *Past cat-Nermal]] (Garfield) *Novelty salesman-Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Human Show Judges Tentacles-Tak]] & Random Irkins (Zim) *Oozo the Punching Clown Balloon-Binky the Clown]] (Garfield) *Future Cat-Garfield]] (Garfield) *Purple Tentacle's lieutenant-Tenn]] (Zim) *Masked man AKA car thief-The Cheat]] as Firebert (Homestar) *Zed Edison-Hyper]] (RR/NO/KNS OC) *Zedna-Gothika]] (RR/NO/KNS OC) *Ved-Wacky (future incarnated) (Bonkers) *Human Prisoners/Contestants-Bob White]], Roger Klotz]], & Bebe Bluff]] (Doug) *Farley Krock-Chris Seavor]] (Rare Creator & Voice Actor) *Operator-Cosmo]] & Wanda]] (FOP) Furry Gun 3 1/3 *Rocco Dillon-Nephrite]] (SM) *Tanya Peters-Sailor Aluminum Siren]] (SM) *Muriel Dillon (Rocco's mother)-Sedusa (PPG) *Louise-Shenzi (Lion King) *Clayton-Banzai (Lion King) *Defense Attorney-Fidget]] (GMD) *Stenographer-Kermit]] (reincarnated) (Muppets) *Dr. Stuart Eisendrath-Dr. Vindaloo]] (Courage) *Shannen Doherty-??? *Olympia Dukakis-??? *Morgan Fairchild-Pan]] (DBGT) *James Earl Jones-Ommadon]] (Flight of Dragons) *Mary Lou Retton-Miss Giggles]] (Mr. Men) *Raquel Welch-??? *Vanna White-Lola Bunny]] (Looney Tunes) *Pia Zadora-??? *Director of the Academy Awards-Loud Kiddington (Histeria) *Alice from the Brady Bunch-Katie Kaboom]] (TTA) *Trucker-Heavy]] (Team Fortress 2) *Mess hall convict-Toilenator]] (KND) *Mess hall guard-Sarge]] (TS) *Dominatrix-??? *Bobbi the Soap Opera Actress-Lady Opera Singer]] (Animaniacs) *Academy Awards guard-Bongo (WFRR) *Tyrone-??? *Dr. Kohlzak-Dr. Edison]] (Maniac Mansion) *Big Hairy Con-Taz]] (Looney Tunes) *Cabbies-??? *Extra-Ed (Lion King) Save the World *Sybil-Betty Barret]] (AB) *Soda Poppers-Ozzie]], Slash]], & Flea]] (Chrono Trigger/Cross) *Brady Culture-"The" Hacker]] (Cyberchase) *Hugh Bliss-Xandir]] (Drawn Together) *Internet-Motherboard]] (Cyberchase) *Ted E. Bear/Harry Moleman-Bobcat the Wolf]] (Last Tales from the Crypt Episode) (appears in Big Boogey Adventure~NAP Style) *Chuckles-Chuckles the Silly Piggy (Dave the Barbarian) *Agent Superball-Yamaki (Digimon Tamer) *Abraham Lincoln Statue/Statue Head-Dende's Cyborg Side/Delete]] (Dende-my Cyberchase/Juniper Lee OC/Delete-Cyberchase) *Myra Stump-Lucy Van Pelt]] (Peanuts Series) *COPS-Auto]] (as Curt), R2D2]] (as Chippy), Eddie]] (as Bob), and Guardromon]] (as Bluster Blaster) (Wall-E, Star Wars, Hitchiker's Guide, & Digimon respectively) *Mr. Spatula-Undertow]]'s Small Form (Little Mermaid 2) *Auntie Biotic-Lucy Van Pelt (Peanuts Series) *Blue Slime-Numemon]] Sluge (Digimon) *Hubert the plant-Piranha Plant]] (Mario) *Leonard Steakcharmer-Bowler Hat Guy]] (Meet the Robinsons) *Mr. Featherly-Zazu]] (Lion King) *Puppet President-Puppetmon]] (Digimon) *The Bug-Carl the Cockroach Wizard]] (Yin Yang Yo) (MOA) *The Director-Miss Naughty]] (Mr. Men) (MOA) *The Internet Wizard-Xandir (only bigger and more gay; Drawn Together) *Toy Mafia Bears-Tediz]] (Conker) *Bessie the Cow-Cow (Cow & Chicken)]] *Max's Violence, Gluttony and Sloth-Clones of Psycho, only different color (WFRR) *Drivers-Authors (Belonging to their respective creators) *Taxidermy-Tails Doll (Sonic) *Chuck Flagon (Mentioned)-Chef Hatchet]] (TDI) *Lovey Bear-Sneaker Tediz]] (called Sam here) (Conker) *Door Guard-Long Ranger Tediz]] (Conker) *Dealer-Thermophile Tediz]] (Conker) *Agents Jackson, Burr, N'Degayembe (Mentioned)-Agents Smith]], Agent Brown]], & Agent Jones]] (The Matrix) *Benny Three-Knees (Mentioned)-Mouser]] (Mario) *Big Spanky Devlin (Mentioned)-Miss Daredevil]] (Mr. Men) *Bacteria-Amoeba Boys]] (PPG) Beyond Time & Space *Santa-Sora]] (KH) (Also appears in Christmas, Gory Christmas) *Timmy Two-Teeth-Remy]] (Ratatouille) *The Maimtron 9000-Yellow Devil]] (Megaman) *Jurgen-Myotismon]] (Digimon) *Pedro-Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Shambling Corporate Presence-White Mushroom Heartless]] (KH) *Girl Stinky-Heather]] (TDI) *Grandpa Stinky-Gennai]] (Digimon) *Beezlebub-Him]] (PPG) *Jurgen's monster-Kimeramon]] (Digimon) *Mary Two-Teeth-Miss Kitty Mouse]] (GMD) *Moai Heads-Janice]], Animal]], & Sam the Eagle]] (Muppets) *Ms. Bosco-Apu's Mother]] (Simpsons) *Zombie Abraham Lincoln-Dende as a Vampire (Cyberchase/Juniper Lee OC) *Red Elf-Snoopy (Peanuts) *Ghost of Christmas Past-Peter Pan]] (Peter Pan) *Ghost of Christmas Present-Horton the Elephant]] (Dr. Seuss) *Ghost of Yet to Come-Grimm]] (American McGee's Grimm) *Green elf-Grumpy Bear]] (Care Bears) *Baby Jimmy Hoffa-Baby Sal]] (Muppets) *Baby Amelia Earhart-Baby Skeeter]] (Muppet Babies) *Baby D.B. Cooper-Baby Kermit (Actually Baby Kemsit]]) (Muppet Babies/Muppets) *Baby Charles Lingberg Jr.-Baby Fozzie]] (Muppet Babies) *Baby Glen Miller-Baby Rolfe]] (Muppet Babies) *Ocean Chimps-The Snorks]] (The Snorks) *Sam & Max's Zombie Forms-Nack as a vampire & Psycho as a corpse (Sonic & WFRR) *Sam and Max's Souls-Nack & Psycho, soul versions (Sonic & WFRR) *The Spaceship's AI-Karen]] (Spongebob) *Bug's Relatives-Charles the Ant Soldier]], Herman]], & Edna]] (Yin Yang Yo) *Bug's Father (mentioned)-Edgar]] (MIB) *Wally "Glass Jaw" Puddle Sniffer-Mr. Scruffles aka Vladimere]] (MLAATR) *Bald Bullrat-Moe]] (An American Tail) *Al Gore (Mentioned)-Dr. Marbles]] (Cyberchase) Reiko-line *Coraline Jones-Reiko Hino]] (SM OC) *Mel Jones-Raye Hino]] (SM) *Charlie Jones-Chad]] (SM) *Other Father's True Form-Dooplis]] (Mario) *April Spink-Ah-Mah/Jasmine Lee]] (Juniper Lee) *Miriam Forcible-Madame Foster]] (Fosters) *Sergi Alexander Bobinsky-Ringmaster]] (Dumbo) *Dog-Growlithe]] & Arcanine]] (Pokemon) *Jumping Mice-PT Flea]] & the Circus Bugs]] (Bug's Life) (from Reiko to here also appears in Destination Toyland (minus Foster) & Lumpkins Movie) *Movers-Numemon (Digimon) *Cat-Cheshire Cat]] (American McGee's Alice) *Mrs. Lovat-Yuna]] (FF 10/KH) *Wyborne "Wybie" Lovat-Chester McBadbat]] & AJ]] (FOP) *Missing Children-Squall]] (younger), Paine]], and Rikku]] (FF/KH Versions) *Other Rats-Shadow Heartless]] & Soldier Heartless]] (KH) *Other Mother's True Form/Beldam-Cackletta]] (Mario) *Other Spink & Forcible's True Form-Hydra]] (Hercules) *Other Bobinksy's True Form-Soldier & Shadow Heartless (KH) *Other Wybie-Shadow Heartless Version of Chester & AJ *Other Dogs' True Form-Gargoyle Heartless]] (KH) *Other Plants' True Form-Creeper Plant Heartless]] (KH) *Extras-Powerpuff Girls, Dib, Gaz & Nightmare Gaz]] (Zim), Shadow Sirens]] (also appears in Destination Toyland & Lumpkins Movie), Fawful]] (Mario), Apocalymon]] (Digimon), and Galleom]] (SSBB) Little Chris *Nemo-Chris Thorndyke]] (Sonic) (MOA) *Icarus-Rocky]] & Bullwinkle]] (MOA) *Princess Camille-Helen]] (Sonic) (MOA) *King "Morphy" Morpheus-Wizard of Oz]] (Wizard of Oz) *Professor Genius-Horace Horsecollar]] (Disney; Prince and the Pauper Version) *Flip-J. Worthington "Honest John" Foulfellow]] & Gideon]] (Pinnochio) (MOA) *Flap the Crow-Dojo]] (Xiaolin Showdown) *The Good Goblins-Nostalgia 80s Foes/Anti Hero Characters (Count Duckula]], Igor]], Nanny]], Heathcliff]], & Wolf (named Abel "Saban" Wolf]])) (Count Duckula, Heathcliff, & Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics Respectively) (all (but Heathcliff) MOA) *Bon Bon-Lilo]] (Lilo & Stitch) *The Nightmare King-Chernborg]] (Fantasia) *Dingible Captain-Wilbur]] (Rescuers Down Under) *1st Teacher-Tanaka]] (Sonic) *Equestrian Master-Dr. Marbles]] (Cyberchase) *Librarian- Pleakley]] (Lilo & Stitch) *Dance Teacher-Elle]] (Sonic) *2nd Teacher-Stuart]] (Sonic) *Etiquette Teacher-Jumbaa]] (Lilo & Stitch) *Fencing Master-Le Quack (Courage) *Cops-Kids Next Door of Sector V]] (KND) *Courier-Stitch]] (Lilo & Stitch) *Nemo's parents-Nelson Thorndyke]] and Lindsey Thorndyke]] (Sonic) *Pages-Silver and Blaze (Sonic) *Elevator Creature-Byron (TTA) (referencing the WFRR Fanmake in this series) *Manta ray-Xemnas]] in Dragon Form (KH) *Nightmare creatures-Demons & Monsters (Fantasia) *Captain & Executioner Crew-Shifu]], Po]], Furious Five (Kung Fu Panda) and Ling Ling]] (Drawn Together) *Nemo's admires-Myrtle]] and her posse (Lilo & Stitch) Chris' Chitty Chitty Bang Bang *Caractacus Potts-Anakin Skywalker]] (Star Wars) (MOA), Br'er Weasel]] (Disney), Batula (past self), & Chris Thorndyke *Mimsie Potts-Selene Weasel]] (OC), & Umana]] (Sonic OC) *Truly Scrumptious-Padme]] (Star Wars) (MOA) *Childcatcher-Rubeus]] (SM) *Jeremy-Luke Skywalker]] (Star Wars) (MOA) *Jemima-Leia Skywalker]] (Star Wars) (MOA) *Grandpa-Shmi]] (Star Wars) (MOA) & Wheez Weasel]] (Devil & Daniel Mouse) *Baron Bomburst-Max Sr.]] (AB) *Baroness Bomburst-Vicky (as a cat) (FOP) *Toymaker-Drosselmeyer]] (Nutcracker Prince) *Lord Scrumptious-Ruwee Naberrie]] (Star Wars) *Mr. Coggins-Dean]] (Iron Giant) *First Spy-Boris]] (Rocky & Bullwinkle) *Second Spy-Natasha]] (Rocky & Bullwinkle) *Ship Captain-Kokatrimonv (Digimon) *Junkman-Stromboli]] (Pinnochio) *Bald Customer-Butch (Pokemon)]] *Blond-Cassidy (Pokmeon)]] *Edison-Muttski (Sonic) *Peter-Timmy Turner]] (FOP) *Elderly Scientists-Dr. Light]] (Megaman), Professor Von Kriplespac (Conker), Professor Oak]] (Pokemon), Professor Farnsworth]] (Futurama), and Professor Frink (Simpsons) *Extras-Mason/Nack's Past Incarnation (Sonic OC), Merlin]] (Sword in Stone; as mentor), Cyrus/Psycho's Past Incarnation (WFRR OC), Rocky, Bullwinkle, and Maximus IQ]] An Extreme Mouse King Movie *Sylvia Marpole-Adelaine Mousofski]] (fan last name) (Nutcracker Prince OC) (MOA) *Beret Girl-Yolei Inoue]] (as a mouse) (Digimon 02) (MOA) *Bradley "Brad" Uppercrust III-Dick Dastardly]] and Muttley]] (Hanna-Barbara) *Unemployment Lady-World's Oldest Woman]] (Histeria) *Toy Company Boss-Miss Bitters]] (Zim) *Tank-Dinky Dalton]] (Hanna-Barbera) *Gamma Members-Really Rottons]] (Laugh-A-Lympics) *Teacher in Max's Class-Maximus IQ (AB) *Teacher in Exams-Yukari]] (Azumanga Daioh) *Extras-(Coming Up) Him's Playhouse *General Skun'kape-Humanite]] (DC Universe) *Narrator-Phoney Bone]] (Bone) *Gordon the Alien Brain-Tediz Head (Conker) *Skun'kape's Minions-Mecha Tediz]] (Conker) *Carol the Scanner-GLaDOS (Portal) *Jedebiah Moleman-Kiba]] (anthro) (Wolf's Rain) *Obediah Moleman-Hige]] (anthro) (Wolf's Rain) *Computer Voice-Axiom Computer Voice]] (Wall-E) *Construction Worker Moleman-Toboe]] (Wolf's Rain) *Moleman That's Evaporated-Werewolf (Slayers)]] *Radio Announcer-Mr. Messy (Mr. Men) *Max's Psychic Wheel-Wheel of Fortune Wheel]] *Sameth-Mason "Mack" Weasel]] aka Nack's past self (Sonic) *Maximus-Cyrus "Cy" Weasel]] aka Psycho's past self (WFRR) *Anton Papierwaite-Wheez Weasel (Devil and Daniel Mouse) *Snowcone the Elf-Fireman]] (Megaman) *Natasha the Mole Woman-Leah]], Akela's Wife (Jungle Book) *Slushie the Vampire Elf-Shademan]] (Megaman) *Icebox the Elf-Iceman]] (Megaman) *Bennie the Mole Man-Akela]] (Jungle Book) *Nefertiti the Mole Girl-Beth]] (will be called Anubi for most of time 'til near the end) as a wolf (TDI) *Spot the Snake-Kaa]] (Jungle Book) *Frostbite the Elf-Bombman]] (Megaman) *Elf Newsie-Elecman]] (Megaman) *Train attendant-Conductor]] (Polar Express) *Grandpa Mole Man-Balto]] (Balto) *Guardians-Trigger]] & Nutsy]] (Robin Hood) *Dr. Norrington/Yog Soggoth-Teknophage]] (Teknophage) *Charlie Ho-Tep the Ventriloquist Dummy-Lotso]] (TS3) *Nicholas St. Kringle/1902 Santa-Vantias]] (KH) *1902 Jurgen-Oikawa]] (Digimon) *Frankie the rat-Renfield T. Rodent (Sonic) *Hubert Q. Tourist-Rolf]] (Ed Edd n Eddy) *Sal the Cockroach-Kronk (as an anthro Dinosaur) (Emperor's New Groove) *Sammun-Mak-Ramses]] (based on Courage's Ramses mixed with POE Ramses in weasel form as a kid) (Sonic/WFRR OC) *Betting Rats-Hubie and Bert]] (Looney Tunes) *Sam Clones-Clones of the Hunters *Junior-Rattlesnake Jake (Banjo-Kazooie) *Cthonic Destroyer-Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (Digimon 02) *Sam Jr.-Fangy (Conker) *Sam X & Max X-Nack & Psycho Replicas (Will be explained in Chariots of a Weasel) *The Banker (mentioned)-Hard Drive]] (Swat Kats) *The Rat Queen (mentioned)-Queen of Hearts]]/Queen Redd (as a rat) (Disney's Alice) *UPDATE: Brother Acidopholus (mentioned)-Goten (as a wolf) (DBZ) *Extras-Smiley Bone]] & Fone Bone]] (Bone) Nack & Psycho's Toyland *Stan-Sleet, Nic, & Dingo (Sonic) *Kyle-Frankie (Fosters) *Kenny-Plucky (TTA) *Cartman-Greasy Weasel]] (WFRR) & Carl (Yin Yang Yo) *Butters-Hiram (Nutcracker Prince) & SSSSS Squad (Sonic) *Jimmy-Hampton (TTA) *Token-Calamity (TTA) *Clyde-Buster & Babs (TTA) *Kyle's Parents-Foster Cast *Butters' Parents-Adelaine & Oswald *Leprechaun-Dobby the Elf]] (HP) *Snarf-Tingle]] (Zelda) *Fanciful Mayor-Bean the Dynamite]] & Bark the Polar Bear]] (Toy Versions) (Sonic) *Lollypop King-Ben (Full Throttle)]] *Al Gore-Walter Peck]] (Ghostbusters) *Minotaur-Zurg]] (Toy Story) *Freddy-Shredder]] (TMNT) *Jason-John DeFoe]] (Chzo Mythos) *Santa-Sora (KH) (Toy Version) *Jesus-Zelda]] (Zelda) *Morpheus-Numbah Infinity]] (KND) *Popeye-Underdog]] *Glinda-Dora the Explorer]] (Dora) *Gandalf-Obi-Wan Kenobi]] (Star Wars) *Wonder Woman-Mina Aino|Sailor V]] (SM) *Woodland Critters-Gremlins]] (Gremlins) *Strawberry Shortcake-Strawberry Sweetcake]] (Drawn Together) *Aslan-Mufasa]] (Lion King) *General-Hercule & Sarge *M. Night Shyalaman-Mr. Director (Animaniacs) *Michael Bay-Antoine Lucci]] (AB) *Mel Gibson-Mr. Scatterbrain]] (Mr. Men) *Draco-Shenlong]] (DBZ) *Rockety Rocket-Thomas]] (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Terrorists-Dark Legion]] (Sonic) *Tumnus-Phil]] (Hercules) *Pat the Hammer-Harold (TDI) *Cinderella-Tifa]] (FF7) *Judge-Mentok]] (Harvey Birdman) *Driver-DJ]] (TDI) *Kurt Russell-Alejandro]] (TDWT) *Soldiers-SHC (Conker) *Operator-Celia]] (Monster's Inc) *Lead Tech-Dr. Briefs]] (DB) *Tom-Mr. Stubborn (Mr. Men) *Perseus-Hiccup]] (HTTYD) *ManBearPig-Mousewolfrat]] (OC) *Headless Horseman-Headless Gopher]] (Sonic) *Orc-Nappa]] (DBZ) *The Creature-Rudy]] (Ice Age 3) *Zeus-Katz (Courage) (Toy Version) *Luke Skywalker-Samurai Jack]] *Xenomorph-Heinrich (Conker)]] *Predator-Vilgax]] (Ben 10) *Anchorman Steve-Dan Anchorman (Animaniacs) *Commentator Mike-Scarlet Garcia]] (Sonic) *Hippies-KND & Stitch *Official-Officer Jenny]] (Pokemon) *Reporters-Mr. Happy, Miss Sunshine, Mr. Nervous, Miss Scary]], Mr. Rude]], & Miss Naughty]] *Robin Hood-Green Arrow]] (DC) *Icarus-Krypto]] (Krypto) *Tron Soldiers-Tiny Toons (TTA) (Toy versions) *Cavity Creeps-Unversed]] (KH) *Archangel-Angemon]] (Digimon) *God (Mentioned)-LOG]] (Banjo-Kazooie) *Extras-Nack, Psycho, Rouge, Toon Patrol, Sarah, Swiper, Mina, Hans, Clara, and Kids Nack & Psycho: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut *Stan-Nack, Batula, & Psycho *Kyle-Maximus IQ (AB), Nemesis AS]] (AB OC), Max III]], & Sakura]] (AB OCs) *Cartman-Sleet, Dingo, & Nic *Kenny-Minimus PU]] (AB) & Ling Ling (Female version) (Drawn Together) *Wendy-Rouge & Sarah *Gregory-Shadow the Hedgehog]] (Sonic) & Wolf O'Donnell]] (Star Fox) *Butters-Rodent *Clyde-Chris Thorndyke *Mr. Garrison-Buddy]] (WB) *Mr. Hat-Tediz (Conker) *Principal Victoria-Crowler]] (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) *Mr. Mackey-Wave the Swallow]] (Sonic) *Gerald-Kikyo]] (AB OC) *Shiela-Max Sr (AB) *Ike-Crookshanks]] (as an anthro) (HP) *Randy-Ze Professor *Sharon-Kayla *Shelly-Gaz *Kenny's Parents-Kongs]] & Ling Ling's Father]] *Linda-Don Weaso *Terrence-Fred Weasely]] (HP) *Phillip-George Weasely]] (HP) *Dr. Gouache-Dr. Hibbert]] (Simpsons) *Assistant-Zoidberg]] (Futurama) *Nurse-Nurse Joy (Pokemon) *Dr. Vosknocker-Von Neuter]] (Muppets) *Saddam-Flea (CT) *Satan-Him (PPG) *The Mole-Bobcat the Big Bad Wolf *The Mole's Mom-Abel "Saban" Wolf *Big Gay Al-Mr 2 Bon Clay]] (One Piece) *General-Sarge (Conker) *Bill Gates-Mandark]] (Dexter's Lab) *Chef-Argit (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Yippie-Harold]] & Pussyfoot]] (LT) *Guard Dogs-Houndoom]] (Pokemon) *Baldwins-Lawsons]] (OCs & Author) *Conan O'Brien-Zuckuss]] (Star Wars) *Brooke Shields-Miss Spider]] (Miss Spider Series) *Winona Ryder-Amanda Grayson]] (Star Trek) *Brian Dennehy-Jimmy Neutron]] *Brian Botano-Jimmy Kudo *Canadians-British (Harry Potter Versions) *Canadian Ambassador-Remus Lupin]] (HP) *Minister of Movies-Sirius Black]] (HP) *Clitoris-Nimune]] (Black Knight Version of Amy) (Sonic) *Head of the UN-Jet the Hawkv (Sonic) *US Ambassador-Wile E. Coyote *Tom Anchorman-Dan Anchorman (Animaniacs) *Midget in Bikini-Kylie Koopa]] (Mario) *Boys Wanting Pie-Plucky & Hampton *5th Graders At Movies-Really Rottons *Bum-Chester Lampwick]] (Simpsons) *Ticket Salesman-Pimple Faced Teen]] (Simpsons) *Jimbo-Storm the Albatross]] (Sonic) *Ned-Homestar Runner]] *Guy with Car (Cameo)-Strong Bad (Homestar) *Jesus (Mentioned)-Zelda (Zelda) *Mountie-Hagrid]] (HP) *Last Two Adults in Theater-Ash (Pokemon)]], & Ami]] (Hi Hi Puffy) *Bebe-Babs *Token-Buster *Craig-Coconuts *Jordon-Scratch *Fosse-Grounder *Finalists-Sector V (KND) & Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *Proctor-Valchir *Bryan Adams (Mentioned)-Doogal]] *Bill Clinton-Arnold]] (TTA) *Adolf Hitler-Ozai]] *Gandhi-King of India]] (Drawn Together) *George Burns-Scowl the Owl]] (Happily Ever After) *Anne Murray (Mentioned)-Bellax Strange]] (HP) *Alanis Morissette (Mentioned)-Mr. Men Cast *Kublai Khan (Mentioned)-Shao Khan]] (MK) *Robot King (Mentioned)-Panther King]] (Conker) *Extras-Toon Patrol, Anakin, Padme, Luke, Leia, Mary IQ, Gennai, Heather, Foulfellow, & Gideon Destination Toyland *Frankie Foster-Hiram the Mouse King (Nutcracker Prince) *Mac-Nack, Swiper, Mickey, Minnie, Shirly, Batula, Reiko, & Don Weazo *Bloo-Psycho, Carl, Scratch, Plucky, Smarty, Stupid, Wheezy, Sleet, & Nic *Eduardo-Ken, Vivian, Courage, Sarah, Rodent, Hampton, Dingo, & Mr. Nervous *Wilt-Goofy, Clarabelle, Grounder, Yolei, Tron Bonne (young) (MML), Mina Mongoose, Miss Scary, & Greasy *Coco-Argit, Coconuts, Donald, Daisy, Rouge, Buster, Babs, & Amy Rose *Herriman-Professor Ratigan (GMD) *World-Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Disney/Universal) *World's Owners-Charles Mintz & Universal Execs *Officer Ball Disguise-Chief O'Hara (Disney) *Superhero Disguise-Captain Justice Pete (Kingdom Hearts) (considering the Wasteland has so many Petes) *Dog Disguise-Butch the Dog (Disney) *Putty Creatures-Heartless Replicas of Good Guys *Snail Creatures-Goombas & Koopa Troopas (Mario) *Snapping Plants-Piranha Plants (Mario) *Faceless Toy People-Citizens of Mean Street (Epic Mickey) *Fruits-Power Pellets (Pac-Man) *Toy Animals-Pokemon Toys *World's Prince Form-Universal's Oswald Brown Rabbit Form *World's Wizard Form-Yen Sid (Fantasia) *World's Monstrous Form-Shadow Blot (Epic Mickey) *World's Final Form-Classic 20s/Epic Mickey Version Oswald *Amy the Frankie Look Alike Girl-Charlie Rat (sometimes called Mr. Mouse) (Courage) *Francis-Mary Mouse (Cinderella) *Girl Making the Bed-Jaq (Cinderella) *Short Woman-Gus (Cinderella) *Mary Poppins Spoof Character-Sherri Boppins (as a mouse) (Simpsons) *Fosters Residences-Most Ones Who had Lived in Insane Mansion Since Reiko-Line (Raye, Chad, Dooplis, Beldam, Marlyn, Ah-Mah, Ringmaster, & Circus Bugs), Shirley the Loon, Fifi, Nora Wakeman (MLAATR), Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show), Fosters Cast (cameo), Davis, Cody, Veemon, Armadillomon, Chris Thorndyke, Helen, Foulfellow, Gideon, Rocky, Bullwinkle *Jackie Khones-PT Flea (Bug's Life) *Madam Foster-Selene the Mouse Queen (Nutcracker Prince) *UPDATE: Duchess (cameo)-Tai Lung *Extras-Adelaine, Kate, Ze Professor, Kayla, Calamity, Inez, Clara, Hans, Drosselmeyer, TK, Kari, Patamon, Gatomon, Hawkmon, Wormmon, Yamaki (cameo), Delta (OC), Sonic Cast (cameo), Banjo the Pooh Cast (cameo), Baby Selim, Baby Darla, Baby Hope, Baby Penny, Baby Malcolm (OCs), Ortensia, Bunny Kids, and Phantom Blot (Disney) Nack & Psycho's Hoodwinked *Red-Frankie *Granny-Madam Foster *Wolf-Sleet *Twitchy-Dingo *Woodsman Kirk-The Tick *Bill Stork-Donald Duck *Nicky Flippers-Don Weazo *Chief Ted Grizzly-Valchir (Kung Fu Panda) *Woolworth-Jimmy the Rat (Krypto) *Boingo-Bokkun (Sonic) *Dolph-Juggernaut (X-Men) *Liesel-Wuya (Xiaolin Showdown) *Vincent-Rocky *Keith-Mugsy *Japeth the Goat-Genie (Aladdin) *Jimmy Lizard-Bill (Alice/GMD) *Raccoon Jerry-Sly Cooper *Tommy-Fifer (Disney) *Timmy-Fiddler (Disney) *Glen-Practical (Disney) *P-Biggie-Storm (Sonic) *Zorra-Wave (Sonic) *Caterpillars-Caterpie (Pokemon) *2-Tone-Jet (Sonic) *Bruce (Mentioned)-Jenny (Pokemon) *Sandwich Man-Porky Pig (LT) *Quill-Woody Woodpecker *Schnitzel Kids-Kids Next Door *Skunk Reporter-Dan Anchorman (Animaniacs) *Extras-The Griffins (Family Guy), Jimmy, Mickey, Goofy, Don Karnage, Lula, Nack, Psycho, Nic, Rouge, Batula, and Toon Patrol Nack & Psycho's Hoodwinked Too! Foster vs Evil *Hansel-Montana Max (TTA) *Gretel-Elmyra (TTA) *Iana-Soothsayer (Kung Fu Panda) *Verushka the Witch-Witch Hazel (Looney Tunes) *Mr. Alligator-Tic Toc (Peter Pan) *Jimmy Ten Strings-Frankie the Frog (Meet the Robinsons) *Moss the Troll-Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Ernesto-Pip (Barnyard Series) *Klaus-??? *Mad Hog-Cecil (Jungle Cubs) *Stone-Arthur (Jungle Cubs) *Wood-Phido (Thief and the Cobbler) *Hench Pig 4-Vulture (Ice Age 2) *Helmut-??? *Heidi-??? *Detective Bulldog R. Puppie-??? *Inspector Jones-Inspector Clouseu (Pink Panther) *Giant-Dragon (Skunk Fu) *Jack (mentioned)-Skunk (Skunk Fu) *Spider-Jeff the Spider (Billy & Mandy) *Extras-Furball, Buster, Babs, Plucky, Shirley, Fifi, Hampton, Calamity and Little Beeper (TTA) Road to El Toonrado (will take place before The Deep Sleep) *Miguel-Psycho *Tulio-Nack *Chel-Rouge & Sarah *Tzekel-Kan-Slade (Teen Titans) *Chief Tannabok-Gepetto (Pinocchio) *Zaragoza-Mortimer Mouse (Disney) *Hernan Cortes-Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Altivo-Maximus (Tangled) *Extras-Sleet, Dingo, & Nic The Nack & Psycho Movie *Spongebob-Nack & Psycho *Patrick-Toon Patrol (Mostly Greasy) *Sandy-Main TTA Cast *Mr. Krabs-Don Weaso *Squidward-Wacky & Xion *Plankton-Eggman (Sonic) *Karen-Sedusa (PPG) *Mrs. Puff-Fifi La Fume *Pearl-Shirley the Loon *Mindy-Crysta (Ferngully) *King Neptune-Elder (Ferngully) *David Hasslehoff-Michael Knight (Knight Rider) *Cyclops-Cyclops (Shrek) *Dennis-Bane (Batman) *Two-Headed Biker-Patch & Boomer *Biker Leader-Scourge *Bikers-Suppression Squad *Pirates-Captain Hook & Crew (Peter Pan) *Potty-sounding Parrot-Iago (Aladdin) *Gary-Dingo *Usher-Miss Helpful *Monster Disguised as Lady-The Queen/Witch (Snow White) *Other Monsters-Blottings (Epic Mickey) *Ice Cream Salesman-Skarr (Billy & Mandy) *Bucket Helmets-Roboticiser Rings *Extras-Sleet, Nic, Frankie Full Blast *Ben-Nack & Psycho *Maureen-Rouge & Sarah *Malcolm Corley-Dominic (WFRR OC) *Adrian Ripburger-The Joker (DC) *Quohog the Bartender-Moe (Simpsons) *Polecat Members-Other Bounty Hunters (Sleet, Nic, Dingo, Frankie, and Toon Patrol) *Todd Newlan-??? *Bolus-??? *Nestor-Eddy's Brother (Ed Edd n Eddy) *Darrel-??? *Miranda Rose Hand-??? *Emmet the truck driver-Red (Simpsons) *Horace the salesman-??? *Father Torque-??? *Derby Announcer-Mr. Noisy *Mavis-??? *Gas Guard Pilot-??? *Gas Guard Gunner-??? *Mavis’ Guard-??? *Factory Door Guard-??? *News Anchorman-??? *Cave Fish *Maximus Fish-??? *Brother 32-??? *Brother 12-??? *Vultures *Suzi-??? *Michael-??? *Razor & Wendy-??? *Sid-??? *Rottwheelers *Grand Mariner-??? *Blotch-??? *Extras-??? Fearsome Tango *Manuel "Manny" Calavera-Alt. Nack, & Psycho Prime *Domino Hurley-Steelbeak (Darkwing Duck) *Don Copal-Flintheart Glomgold (DuckTales) *Hector LeMans-Judge Doom (WFRR) *Salvador Limones-Ace the Bathound (Krypto) *Mercedes "Meche" Colomar-Muriel Bagge, Alt. Rouge & Sarah Prime *Balloon Twister-??? *Bibi Peligiano-??? *Celso Flores-??? *Eva-??? *Gate Keeper-??? *Glottis-??? *Lupe-??? *Maximino-??? *Nick Virago-??? *Olivia Ofrenda-??? *Pugsy Peligiano-??? *Tube-Switcher Repairman-??? *Clown *Bruno Martinez *Raoul *Membrilo *Dockmaster Velasco *Toto Santos *Terry Malloy *Carla *Chief Bogen *Bowlsley *Lola *Bibi *Aitor *Chepito *Chowchilla Charlie *Alexi *Gunnar *Slisko *Doug *Beat Waiter *Croupier *Large Hitman *Skinny Hitman *First Mayan Mechanic *Second Mayan Mechanic *Unicycle Man *First Thunder Boy *Second Thunder Boy *Makeup Woman *Ensign Arnold *Seaman Naranja *Cat Track Announcer-Narrator (PPG) *Extras-Grim (More to Come) Nack & Psycho: Medal of Carnage *Hector-Nack & Psycho *Terrorist/(spoiler) Barnsey Noble the Tourist Representative-Hard Drive (Swat Kats) *Chief Superintendent Meeks-Commissioner Gordon (his face fully shown first time) *Sniper Officer-Eugene Tackleberry (Police Academy) *Unlucky Negotiator-Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jarvis-Valchir *Lambert-Argit & Carl *Hooker Fatimah & Friend-Castle Anthrax Maidens (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) *Trampy Tim-Princess Clara (Drawn Together) *Busker McCusker-??? *Blind Ali-Pew (Muppet Treasure Island) *Clocksmith-Pops (Bonkers) *Filthy Rich the Porno Store Owner-??? *Lambert's Wife Philomena (Mentioned)-Delta (AB OC) *UPDATE: Street Youth-Arturo (PPG) *Crazy Old Lady-Cat Lady (KND) *Men in porno store-Beavis & Butthead *Tourist Representative-??? *Pre-teens in park-Gangreen Gang (PPG) *Junkie in box-??? *Dropper in toilet stall/Victim of Circumstance-??? *Blow-Up Doll-Toy Version of Jessica Rabbit *Dropper in toilet stall-??? *Menage a Moi-??? *Gangster-Strong Bad *Kimbo/Bouncer of Furry Furnace-Strong Mad & The Cheat *The street urchin-??? *Kayleigh (brunette female)- *blond female-??? *Gloria-??? *Solid Bass-??? *Cadagah Dunderbeck the butcher-??? *Doreen-??? *Mrs. Licia Polchester and her dog-??? *Ted the blood vendor-??? *Barry the blood donor-??? *Priest in Confessial at Furry Furnace-??? *Furry Furnace DJ-??? *Sister Mary Pashmina (stripping nun)-??? *Eugene "Shorty" Polchester-??? *Chez LaBoeuffet takeaway cashier-??? *Chez LaBoeuffet restaurant host-??? *Chez LaBoeuffet delivery boy-??? *Delivery boy's sauced victim-Mr. Herriman *Shaquandra the fat prostitute-??? *Furry Furnace Masseuse-??? *Jiminy (Shaquandra's husband)-??? *Post office worker-??? *Farmer-??? *UPDATE: Hillary the Cow-Cow (Cow & Chicken) *Badger/Badger from Hell-??? *UPDATE: Darryl the Leprechaun-??? *Philomena (mentioned)-??? *Booth operator at entrance-??? *Muzzled murderer-??? *Drunk cops-??? *Kids at Clapfest-KND Cast *Bernard Wibbley-??? *Info booth lady-??? *Jim Jowles-??? *Grandmother and her baby grandson Kiefer-??? *Potty Queue-??? *Grumpy old git-??? *Man in potty-??? *Bellamy Barmer-??? *Mr. Fix-??? *UPDATE: Mellow carnie-Mr. Lazy *Woman with Bellamy-??? *People and monkey in Barnsley's flashback slideshow-??? *Snipe-A-Salesman crowd-??? *Snipe-A-Salesman-??? *Dopey carnie-??? *Extras-Rouge, Sleet, Nic, Dingo, Sarah, Don Weazo, and other Toon Patrol Members (More to Come) Sarah in Wonderland/Underland (story within a story) (1951 & 2010) *Alice-Sarah *White Rabbit-Barry Alan/Flash (DC) *1951 Mad Hatter-Nega-Megavolt *2010 Mad Hatter-Psycho *March Hare-Nega-Quackerjack *Queen of Hearts-Brandy Harrington (BAMW) *1951 Caterpillar-Caterpie/Metapod/Butterfree (Pokemon) *2010 Caterpillar-Wurmple/Silcoon/Beautifly (Pokemon) *Cheshire Cat-Warren T. Cat (AAT) *Jabberwocky-Godzilla *King of Hearts-Mr. Whiskers (BAMW) *Dodo-Louis (PATF) *Bill-Rango (Rango) *Tweedle Dee & Dum-Thing 1 & 2 (Dr. Seuss) *Walrus-Dash (Little Mermaid) *Carpenter-Tip (Little Mermaid) *Oysters-Shellder (Pokemon) *Mama Oyster-Cloyster *Knave of Hearts-Sheriff of Nottingham *White Queen-Brainy Barker (Krypto) *White King-Krypto (Krypto) *Alice's Sister-An Older Tails; portrayed as friend *Alice's Mom-Dominic Weasel; portrayed as brother (part WFRR/part OC) *Alice's Dad-Br'er Weasel (Disney) *Hamish-Don Karnage *Bandarsnatch-Kyurem (Pokemon) *Cards-Numemon (Digimon) *Jubjub Bird-Hawk (Rango) *Bayard Hamar-Sonic *Bayard's Family-Manic, Sonia, & Aleena *Aunt Imogene-Winnie Weasel (Disney) *Lord & Lady Ascot-Hige & Blue in anthro forms (Wolf's Rain) *Flowers-Plant Pokemon *Alice's Sister's Husband-Fiona (Sonic) *Alice's Sister's Husband's Mistress-Scourge (Sonic) *Dormouse-Mickey, Donald, & Goofy *Dinah-Eevee with the name (Pokemon) *Extras-Coming Soon (More to Come) Banjo the Pooh *Pooh-Banjo (Banjo) *Tigger-Hobbes (Calvin & Hobbes) *Piglet-Mr. Nervous *Rabbit-Mr. Fussy *Kanga-Easter Bunny (Hop) *Roo-EB (Hop) *Eeyore-Donkey (Shrek) *Owl-Noctowl (Pokemon) *Lumpy-Shiny Phany (Pokemon) *Gopher-Mac and Tosh (LT) *Heffalumps-Donphan (Pokemon) *Woozles-Sneazel (Pokemon) *Bees-Beedrill *Christopher Robin-Chris Thorndyke, Rocky, & Bullwinkle *Narrator-Narrator (PPG) *Floating pots-Floating Jinjos (Banjo-Kazooie) *Owl's Uncle Robert-Old Noctowl named Robert (Pokemon) *Christopher Robin's mother-Chris' Parents *Usher (TV series)-Arnold the Pit Bull *Birdzilla-Godzilla *Other Movie monsters (TV series)-Rhodan & Mothra *The bugs-??? *The crows-Heckle, Jeckle, & Crows from Dumbo *Bee leader-Penelobee (AB) *Dexter-Hoothoot named Dexter (Pokemon) *The Pack Rats-Ratatas (Pokemon) *Gopher's grandfather-Bottles (though more like uncle instead of grandpa) (Banjo-Kazooie) *Junior Hefflalump-Phany named Junior (Pokemon) *Kessie-Wart/Arthur (as a bird) (Sword in the Stone) *Mama Heffalump (in Pooh's Heffalump Movie)-Donphan named Mama (Pokemon) *Skippy the Dog-Dug (Up) *Wooster-Weevil named Wooster (Pokemon) *Stan the Woozle-Sneazel named Stan (Pokemon) *Heff the Heffalump-Donphan named Heff (Pokemon) *Crud-Great Mighty Poo (Conker) *Smudge-Bendy (Foster's) *Nasty Jack-Coyote Kid (TTA) *Horse Thieves-Coyote Kid Gang (TTA) *Papa Heffalump (TV series)-Donphan *Mama Heffalump (TV series)-Donphan *Laughing hyena (TV series)-Twitchy (Hoodwinked) *Purple Heffalump like creatures (TV series)-??? *The gorilla band (TV series)-??? *Pigmy Piglets-Mini Mr. Nervous Look-Alikes (Mr. Men OCs) *Bruno (the multi-talented but obnoxious toy gorilla from the "New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh" episode "Monkey See, Monkey Do Better")-Donkey Kong (as a toy) *The Babysitter-Vanessa Doofinshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Christopher Robin's friend who's getting Bruno (mentioned)-Pauline (Mario) *The girl that Christopher Robin was writing a Valentine to (mentioned)-Helen *Heffalumps in Pooh's Heffalump Movie-Shiny Donphan *Backson-Yoshi (Mario) *UPDATE: Kids in "Too Smart for Strangers" special-Kid Cast of the Nack & Psycho Universe *UPDATE: Adults & Strangers in "Too Smart for Strangers" special-Cast of Nack & Psycho Universe *UPDATE: One of the girls in the real montage's dog-Pluto (Disney) *UPDATE: Police cop in "Too Smart for Strangers" special-Officer Jenny *UPDATE: Thug Dolls (evil versions of Pooh, Piglet and Tigger; TV Series)-Anti-Banjo, Anti-Kazooie (both OCs), Sher Khan (Jungle Book), & Mr. Rude *UPDATE: Bus Driver in Bus Safety Short-Ms. Crabtree (South Park) *UPDATE: The toy store owner-Mr. Strong *Extras-Kazooie (Banjo), Mr. Messy, Miss Scary, Miss Magic (mostly for Welcome to Spiral Corner's Rabbit Scenes Cream's Hop (Story within story) *EB-Cream the Rabbit (Sonic) *Easter Bunny-Vanilla the Rabbit (Sonic) *Carlos-Plucky *Phil-Storm *Pink Berets-Usagi (TMNT), Buster, and Babs *Fred O'Hare- *Samantha "Sam" O'Hare- *Alex O'Hare- *Henry O'Hare- *Bonnie O'Hare- *Mrs. Beck- *David Hasselhoff- *Hugh Hefner- *Cody- *Blind Boys of Alabama-Dethklok (Metalocalypse) *Warm-Up Guy- *Extras-Cheese (Sonic), Rabbit (Pooh) Nack and Psycho vs the World *Scott Pilgrim-Nack & Psycho *Ramona-Rouge *Knives Chau-Sarah *Kim Pine-Fiona *Matthew Patel-Zhao (Avatar) *Lucas Lee-Kimblee (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Todd Ingram-Pigma (Star Fox) *Roxanne Richter-Mars (Pokemon) *Kyle and Ken Katayanagi-Leon and Panther (Star Fox) *Gideon Graves-Drake Darkstar (Duck Dodgers) *Steven Stills-Scourge *"Young" Neil Nordegraf-Ryan (KingHuffman's OC) *Wallace Wells-Jesse (KingHuffman's OC) *Envy Adams-Saturn (Pokemon) *Lisa Miller-Blaze (Sonic) *Simon Lee- *Julie Powers- *Stacey Pilgrim-Psycho's Family *Jimmy- *Other Scott- *Comeau- *The Demon Hipster Chicks-Bouncywild *Tamara Chen-Kari (Digimon) *Director-Mr. Director (Animaniacs) *Winifred Hailey- *Chaos Theatre's bouncer-Boingo (Hoodwinked) *Luke "Crash" Wilson- *Lynette Guycott- *Joel- *Trisha "Trasha" Ha- *Sandra- *Monique- *The Two Vegan Policemen-Team Chaotix *Nega-Scott-Anti-Nack aka Dominos (Moebian Sonic OC) *Extras-Miles, Boomer, Patch, Alicia, Buns Nack & Psycho's Day Off *Ferris Bueller-Nack & Psycho *Cameron Frye-Argit *Sloane Peterson-Delta (OC) *Edward R. Rooney-Sonny Appleday & Mittens (Re-Animated) *Jeanie Bueller-Wacky Weasel *Tom Bueller-Ze Professor *Katie Bueller-Kayla Von Kriplespac *Grace the secretary-Tilly (Cats Don't Dance) *Economics teacher-Wile E. Coyote *English teacher-Buddy *the drug addict at the police station *the Parking Garage Attendant *Simone Adamlee the Economics Student-Calamity Coyote *the Maitre'd of Chez Quis *Nurse Florence Sparrow-Nurse Golum (South Park) UPDATE: Buster's Song of the South *Uncle Remus- *Johnny- *Ginny Favers- *Toby- *Sally- *Grandmother- *Aunt Tempy- *John- *Mr. Favers- *Mrs. Favers- *Maid- *Jake Favers- *Joe Favers- *Br'er Rabbit-Buster Bunny *Br'er Fox-Cajun Fox (Courage) *Br'er Bear- *Br'er Frog- Extras *Nic the Weasel (Sonic) (MOA in Flashbacks, Past, & Season 1 Onward) *Sleet the Wolf (Sonic) (MOA in Flashbacks, Past, & Season 1 Onward) *Dingo (Sonic) (MOA in Flashbacks, Past, & Season 1 Onward) *Emile (Ratatouille) (Remy's brother) (Appears with Remy) *Gummy (Care Bears: Nutcracker Suite) (with the Rat King) *Rumbles (Care Bears: Nutcracker Suite) (with the Rat King) *Gir (Zim) (Is usually with Zim) *Count Batula (Conker) (MOA) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic) (MOA) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic) (MOA) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic) (MOA) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (Courage) (MOA) *Shirly the Medium (Courage) (MOA) *Amos (Ben & Me) (with Ben Franklin) *Don Weazo (Conker) (MOA in Flashbacks, Past, & Season 1 Onward) *Fred Fredburger (Grim/Underfist) (MOA) *Smart Ass/Wise Guy, Stupid, Wheezy, & Greasy (WFRR) (Flashbacks, Past, & Season 1 Onward) *Ariel]] (The Little Mermaid) (as an elf) (appears with Sora) *Danny Fenton/Phantom (DP) (as an elf) (Cameos in Hit the Road and Appears with Sora) *Little Beeper (TTA) (Cameos) *Umana (Sonic/Conker OC) (Appears alive in The Tomb of Ramses) *Clara, Hans, and Drosselmeyer (Nutcracker Prince) (MOA) *Suppression Squad]] (Sonic) (MOA) *Wolf Boss aka Wolfgar (Kung Fu Panda) (appears in old 1900s settings) Nack & Psycho Style Fics *Nutcracker Prince~NAP Style (set after Puzzle Agent) *Keeper of the Reaper~NAP Style (set before Episode 2 of Tune Squad) *Big Boogey Adventure~NAP Style (only Kuki is replaced by Bobcat as to explain how he became Grim Reaper for a while; set before Nack & Psycho's Toyland) *Great Mouse Detective~NAP Style (set a little after WFRR~NAP Style) *Who Framed Roger Rabbit~NAP Style (chronologically first time where Nack (as a kid) and Psycho first meet) *Billy & Mandy Save Christmas~NAP Style (Sora & Ariel replace Santa & Mrs. Claus while Danny, June, TK, and others are extras) *Alice~NAP Style (???) *Alice 2010~NAP Style (???) *Pinnochio~NAP Style (set chronologically in the past) *Emperor of the Night~NAP Style (set chronologically in the past) *How I Spent my Summer Vacation~NAP Style (chronologically after Extreme Mouse King Movie) *Jacked Up Halloween~NAP Style (chronologically before Tune Squad 1) *Conker's Bad Fur Day~NAP Style (chronologically during A Twitch in Time) *Robin Hood~NAP Style (chronologically before Nack & Psycho vs the World) *Sonic Generations~NAP Style (chronologically during Swipe McCracken in past and before Furry Gun 3 1/3 in present) *Wizard of Oz~NAP Style (chronologically set during Back to the Toon Future Pt 3 and mixes elements of book and Tom & Jerry version within) *Return to Oz~NAP Style (chronologically set during Back to the Toon Future Pt 3) *UPDATE: Song of the South~NAP Style (chronologicall6y set during Back to the Toon Future Pt 3) Series Description: http://animefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Nack_and_Psycho Category:Roles Category:Roles